Love In The Moonlight
by Omega Wing
Summary: King Sombra has returned and has created six Shadow Ponies to assist him in capturing Princess Luna so he can take her Nightmare powers for his own. Celestia and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony set out to rescue Luna, whereas Luna herself starts to find hope when one of these Shadow Ponies begins to fall for her. "You have a choice...Sombra has no control over you." LunaxOC
1. Prologue

**I've decided to finally take a crack at this story, the thing has been plaguing my mind for a while now and will continue to do so until I write it!**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Summary: King Sombra has returned and has created six Shadow Ponies to assist him in capturing Princess Luna so he can take her Nightmare powers for his own. Celestia and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony set out to rescue Luna, whereas Luna herself starts to find hope when one of these Shadow Ponies begins to fall for her. "You have a choice...Sombra has no control over you."**

* * *

**Love In The Moonlight  
****By: Omega Wing**

**'Prologue'**

_A piece of him still remained, even after his death. His darkness lived on in a Unicorn who had fallen to his dark power._

_Despite its peace, and its joy, darkness still flowed around Equestria in many forms. It was this very darkness that he was able to feed on, that gave him the strength he needed to rematerialize his physical form. Overtime, his power slowly returned to him, but even then, he recalled the events that had transpired back then._

_He was on the verge of taking the Crystal Empire. Then, those accursed Ponies, the Elements of Harmony, were sent by Celestia and Luna to stop him. Once again, the so called rulers of Equestria had prevented him from reaching his goal, just as they had defeated him the first time._

_Watching from the shadows, he saw Canterlot in the distance. Despite his anger, he refrained from storming the castle, as he knew that despite how powerful he was, he was still slightly overpowered._

_A solution came to mind._

_He knew of Princess Luna's past, her transformation into Nightmare Moon, and he knew those dark powers were still there. He could take it, for his own. With that kind of power, not even Celestia and Luna together would be able to defeat him like they did once before._

_The problem was carrying out such a plan. Alone, he was outmatched to a certain extent, but what if..._

_Sombra found himself staring at six black crystals that lay on the ground before him. The chances that Celestia would have those meddling Element wielders assist her should he show himself was pretty high, and he needed a way to counter them._

_That was the purpose of the crystals before him. He would infuse his own dark magic into these crystals, spawn new life in the form of shadow._

_As his horn began to glow, so too did one of the crystals. "Rage...Power...Invincibility...a perfect example of a loyal Shadow Pony whose very existence brings a whole new meaning to Destruction."_

_Shadows surrounded the crystal and they rose into the air, slowly taking on a physical form that was equally as tall as Sombra._

_He set his glowing horn on the next crystal. "Fear...Trickery...Confusion...one would be a fool to face an opponent who can use a Ponies greatest fears as his weapon."_

_Just like the first, shadows rose from the black crystal and began to take physical form._

_He moved to the next crystal. "Venomous...Cruelty...Demented...not even Celestia and Luna themselves would be able to protect themselves from the poison mist of this foe."_

_As with the first two, shadows began to take physical form above the crystal._

_The next crystal was no different than the last three. "Deadly...Swift...Hateful...a powerful wind can be created by many things, but the wind from this Pegasi will break even the strongest."_

_Once more, shadows started to take physical form over the crystal._

_He set his evil gaze on the next crystal. "Bloodthirsty...Sadistic...Cunning...none will be able to find a face to match insanity more than this monster of a Unicorn."_

_Finally, the last one awaited him._

_Sombra wasted no time and began infusing his dark magic into the crystal. "Shadow-" He stopped the magic infusion as he noticed the sun was due to appear any minute now._

_He didn't have time, he quickly infused a small piece of dark magic into the crystal, thus, rushing the process and leaving the last one majorly incomplete, but he believed that the magic he already gave would be enough._

_As the shadows slowly took physical form above the last crystal, Sombra set his evil gaze on Ponyville in the distance. Nightmare Night would be this night, the only time out of few other times that Princess Luna would not be in Canterlot. With the Princess of the Night spending time in Ponyville, providing supposed scary entertainment for its residents, she would unguarded and thus, she would be easy to take by surprise._

_The Dark King set his sights back to the six shadows that stood behind him. With the help of his Shadow Ponies, nopony would be able to stop him from accomplishing this goal. He would go to Ponyville tonight, he would wait for Princess Luna's arrival, then capture her while his Shadow Ponies kept the Element wielders busy. He would then head off to the mountains in the Frozen North, the location where he would take her and steal her Nightmare powers._

_When all is said and done, not even the Elements of Harmony would be able to stand against him._

_Even so...he would later find that Celestia and the Element wielders aren't the only thing that would stand in the way of his goal._

* * *

**Authors Notes: As I stated above, this idea was literally plaguing my mind for a good while and I seriously could not get it out so I decided to write it now rather than later, seriously, why did they have to make Luna so cool? Anyway, I hope everyone takes the time to read and follow this story and of course, review it, I'll need all the feedback I can get if I want to make this story good.**


	2. Troubled Mind

**I recently read another fic not too long ago and, boy, did it really make me feel, sad. I hate it when fics are written like that because it totally just makes you want to see things end happily in the next one. I know, I'm a sucker for happy endings, doesn't mean every fic I write will have one.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
'Troubled Mind'**

"Sister?"

Luna opened her eyes to the sound of Celestia's voice. Sitting up, she set her eyes on the white Alicorn who stood at her door. "Luna, don't forget what tonight is."

With a nod of her head, Luna said, "I know sister, I haven't forgotten...I could never forget."

"Is something wrong?" Celestia asked, her tone mixed with worry.

Getting to her hoofs, Luna walked out to the balcony, Celestia joined her. "I had a strange...vision. I'm not quite sure what to call it exactly but...I saw something, something that is currently troubling my mind."

"What did you see?" Celestia asked, her tone was ever soft and caring.

Luna looked up at the morning sky. "I saw...crystals...black crystals...there were six of them."

"...Continue."

"A dark power resonated within them. Then I saw shadows...shadows everywhere, flowing like black fire. Then...I saw...I saw **him**."

"The Mad Unicorn?" Celestia asked.

Luna shook her head. "No...Sombra."

Her sisters eyes widened a little. "Sombra?"

"Yes...I saw him standing on the top of the mountains, looking down on all of Equestria...then he...he changed." Luna replied.

"Changed?"

The dark Alicorn nodded. "Yes...he changed...it looked almost like how I changed...into Nightmare Moon. Then...Canterlot was in ruins..."

Celestia remained silent at this.

"I saw nothing but darkness afterwards." Luna finished.

There was nothing the white Alicorn Princess could do say to describe what her sister had seen, at most, it could only have been a bad dream. "It's okay sister. I would expect it to be nothing more than a bad dream especially considering how much trouble we've been dealing with recently."

"Do you think the Mad Unicorn is responsible for this?" Luna asked.

Celestia thought for a moment. "I wouldn't think so, he doesn't seem capable of producing such visions let alone entering ones mind and dreams. Calm yourself my sister, I don't believe there is any need for worry."

Luna nodded and turned to leave. "I will be heading to Ponyville later, can't have a Nightmare Night without me now can they?"

Celestia giggled a little at her comment. "Of course not, I will see to things here as always, I hope you have a safe trip as always Luna."

"Thank you sister. I will make sure this is another night to be remembered." With that, Luna had left.

Celestia's smile lowered as she looked back out to the vast land before her. "Stormrage...I know you're out there...are you responsible for my sisters troubled mind?"

* * *

As always, Nightmare Night was happening and Twilight Sparkle wasn't wasting anytime rushing around Ponyville to make sure everything was set up for the festival. As usual, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were overly excited for the festival, Rarity was busy making costumes for everypony, while Fluttershy was, like always, staying indoors.

All of the young colts and fillies were excited and it made her smile when she saw them all running around the town, jumping for joy, screaming and yelling cheerfully and the like. It kind of reminded her of when she was a filly, when she always played with her brother.

Upon returning to her house, she had found that Spike already finished setting everything up, which was no surprise of course. Despite a few things he had done in the past, it didn't change the fact that was always the same reliable assistant he made himself out to be.

To no surprise, her costume was on the table inside. Star Swirl the Bearded was who she was dressing up as once again. It didn't matter how old it got, no offence to Star Swirl himself, but she would never get tired of dressing up as the powerful conjurer.

Something was telling her that this Nightmare Night would be very big, she figure out what, but it was just a feeling she had. For some reason, she believed this night would be much different than the others, whatever it was, she didn't know, but she was very much eager to find out and was no less than excited.

She wasn't surprised when Spike told her that he would be going around with Rarity for the night, no duh, any chance he got, he would be right next to her. She was considering trying to get Fluttershy to come out for once, but decided against it, if she didn't want to come out, then she didn't want to come out, it wasn't her place to decide what others should do, or force them to do something against their will, even if she was a Princess now.

Twilight was still getting used to being a Princess, and was very much embarrassed when everypony nearby would bow to her whenever she was passing by. Thankfully, she was still allowed to go around Ponyville whenever she wanted to, even if Celestia suggested it'd be better to remain in Canterlot. With a certain Mad Unicorn still flying around Equestria, Celestia was being extra cautious for Twilight's safety.

"I wonder if I should actually ask Princess Celestia if she wants to come here tonight aswell." Twilight said to herself. After giving it some thought, she decided it'd be better if Celestia didn't come to Ponyville for Nightmare Night. Not only would she be busy attending royal duties, but she just had a feeling that seeing Luna in her Nightmare Moon persona for a moment would bring up sad memories. The last thing she wanted was for the white Alicorn Princess to feel sad especially in these times of peace, albeit the peace was sometimes disturbed by a raging, screaming lunatic.

"I wouldn't doubt for a minute that Rainbow Dash is probably going to try and scare everypony again, so I better be extra prepared just in case she has something new planned out."

Rainbow Dash wasn't the only thing she was going to have to be prepared for...

* * *

_Deep in the Everfree Forest, the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters was ever quiet._

_Standing alone, out on the sunlit balcony, a Unicorn, clad in pitch-black armour from head to hoof. The slit of his helmet glowed a bright blood red, whereas the dark aura around him danced like black fire. The sunlight reflected off of his long metal horn, letting out a faint light that shined almost like a star, it was definitely not hard to miss._

_His dark gaze was set on Canterlot, then Ponyville. He looked back and forth, his thoughts were unknown and shrouded completely in darkness. This one continued to remain a mystery._

_**"Grrr..." **He let out low growl, knowing tonight was a special occasion for many in Ponyville. Nightmare Night. He had a special purpose this night, wait for the festival to begin and find the Elements of-_

_Something was watching him._

_He could feel a dark presence nearby. Dark...just like him._

_Without any warning, a large black shadow shot towards him from behind._

_He leaped backwards and into the dark throne room of the castle, his metal hoofs screeched as he slid across the floor. **"ROAAAHHH!" **He roared loudly at his attacker._

_The shadow slowly began to take physical form. A dark chuckle came from it. "So it's true...you really are as good as we heard."_

_We?_

_Too late to react, he was blasted from behind by another dark shadow._

_Picking himself up from the floor, he looked to see four more shadows appearing. **"AAAAHHHH!" **He let out a monstrous scream as he rushed towards the shadows at a very quick speed._

_However, before he could even make an attempt to attack, he was hit once again in the side by a dark beam._

_Landing outside on the balcony, he slowly stood back up on all four hoofs and glared at the other attacker. Had it not been for the helmet, all would of seen that his eyes were widened with shock._

_A larger shadow appeared, unlike the others though, this one immediately revealed himself. "It's been a long time...my victim." King Sombra grinned evilly as he set his dark gaze on the black armoured Unicorn._

_**"Grr...GGHHAAAAAA!" **He screamed again, this time louder, and jumped at Sombra._

_But another shadow appeared. All six shadows formed around the Dark King and together, they all blasted a powerful beam of dark energy at the black armoured Unicorn, sending him plummeting far into the Everfree Forest._

_Sombra stepped out onto the balcony and smirked. "That takes care of that...now onto other matters..." He said as he set his evil sight on Ponyville and Canterlot._

* * *

Zecora stepped out of her hut and once again prepared to leave for Ponyville. Another Nightmare Night, which meant another chance to meet Princess Luna, she always liked meeting the Princesses whenever she got the chance.

That, and she very much enjoyed telling stories to the colts and fillies, and the story of Nightmare Moon. She was quite surprised though, one would think that telling them all about Princess Luna's tragic past would put Luna into a major state of grief, but every Nightmare Night, she showed no sorrow or grief at all. Zecora had to give Luna credit, she did a wonderful job at not dwelling on her past.

As the zebra prepared to leave, a faint sound caught her ears.

Not wasting any time, she rushed to where she heard the sound, curiosity getting the better of her.

However, as soon as she arrived into a small opening, she froze with complete fear and shock.

Laying on the ground up ahead, was none other than, "The Mad Unicorn." Zecora muttered under her breath.

She took a step back in fear as the black armoured Unicorn slowly looked at her. She stared into the glowing red slit of his helmet and was about to run off, she was going to run off and tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna back in Canterlot, but she stopped. She noticed he hadn't even so much as attempted to go after her, or attack her, in fact, he looked...injured?

The Unicorn slowly let his head fall to the ground, the red glow from the slit of the helmet suddenly faded. Was he unconscious? Was he dead?

The zebra worked up the courage to approach him. She slowly, gently nudged his side with her hoof. Nothing. No reaction at all. She then noticed his armour looked slightly damaged, almost as if he was in a fight.

She sighed. He was the infamous Mad Unicorn who had attempted to kill Princess Celestia and Princess Luna on a few occasions. He attempted to capture the Elements of Harmony several times. He literally caused the destruction of an entire village, which thankfully, nopony was hurt.

And despite all of that, she couldn't just leave him out here to die. She picked him up and carried him on her back, the dark aura around him was surprisingly warm, almost like fire.

She would have to take him back to her hut and tend to his wounds before taking care of her business in Ponyville. Whether or not she would tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about him remained to be decided.

* * *

Hours continued to go by, and no matter how many times she tried to forget about it, Celestia's conversation with her sister earlier this morning refused to leave her mind. She couldn't stop worrying about her sister, even if she was the Princess of the Night, even if her power was equal to her own, Celestia couldn't stop thinking about their earlier conversation.

Why, all of a sudden, did Luna have a dream about Sombra? It didn't make any sense, and she knew that despite his slight relation to Sombra, Stormrage didn't seem capable of creating such visions.

So what was it that suddenly started making her sister see this vision? Why did she have this dream now? On Nightmare Night of all nights? It was almost like a sign, as if something was going to happen.

She didn't want to come to that conclusion. Equestria already had its fair share of threats. The last thing she needed was another.

Hours upon attending to her royal duties, Celestia had already taken care of lowering the sun, whereas Luna raised the moon. Wishing her sister good luck, Celestia watched as Luna departed for Ponyville, ready to do what only she can do every Nightmare Night.

Unfortunately, Celestia wasn't the only watching Luna depart Canterlot.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Apologies if the chapters do seem a tad short at the moment, but future chapters will be much longer, that I can assure you. In case you're wondering who Stormrage is, aka the Mad Unicorn, I have a One-shot called 'Dark Hearts' if you need some light shed on his background, feel free to read that, it'll explain everything you need to know about him. As usual, please Review, the feedback is most helpful.**


	3. Literal Nightmare

**The last chapter, just like the Prologue, was a tad short, I want to make things move calmly before they escalate into the huge storm they will become, which of course then, the chapters will be much longer. I tend to make some mistakes but I ain't perfect.**

**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, all OC's belong to me. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
'Literal Nightmare'**

_"Your majesty...the Princess will be showing up very soon for the festival. Nopony is aware of our presence."_

_Sombra sat himself down on the old throne and smirked. "Good. Soon...I will have my revenge on those accursed Alicorn sisters. Twice now they have made me face bitter defeat, one, imprisonment, two, death, they shall not stop me again."_

_A short yellow Pegasi with messy feathered wings and a short green mane and tail stepped forward and bowed. "Your majesty...with your permission, I can go to Ponyville right now and keep an eye on things until you arrive."_

_"No...one mere mistake could ruin everything. The chances that you will be discovered are very high, as such, I refuse to let my plan be stopped here. You will stay until I am ready to go myself. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes your majesty." She replied as she brushed a part of her mane away from her eye._

* * *

Night had come. Twilight had finished putting on her costume and looked out the window to see the entire town was already having a blast. They sure didn't waste any time getting started.

Spike had left early to meet up with Rarity, which she was perfectly fine with, she was going to meet up with Rarity later too. As soon as she stepped outside, the first thing she did was look around to see where Rainbow Dash was. She really didn't need the cyan Pegasi making another scare attempt on her right now, she just wanted to have fun like everypony else.

Heading out, she smiled as she watched all of the colts and fillies playing games everywhere she went. She caught sight of Pinkie Pie, who was dressed up as a cupcake and was currently bobbing for apples with Applejack, who was dressed as a skeleton. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dressed up as Princesses, attempting to look like Celestia, Luna and Twilight, but their costumes weren't exactly...accurate.

Rarity herself was dressed up as a Princess, and as she approached Twilight, she noticed Spike, who was dressed up as a black knight with a long horn on the helmet. Her face grew a nervous expression, that horned black knight costume looked an awful lot like...

"Spike...The Mad Unicorn? Seriously?" Twilight said.

Spike laughed. "Oh come on Twilight! It's just a costume!"

Twilight raised a brow. "Right...I wonder what Stormrage himself would think if he saw it."

Rarity nuzzled the young dragon. "Oh now don't be mean dear! I think it makes my little Spikey Wikey look strong and adorable!"

Rolling her eyes, Twilight said, "Yeah..." She turned to move on. "Come on, let's go and see what else there is." She trotted off, followed by Rarity and Spike.

Rainbow Dash, who was dressed as a shadowbolt, was hiding on a cloud and to no surprise, she was already scaring several Ponies with thunder and lightning. Twilight was relieved when she caught sight of the cyan Pegasi, she didn't have to worry about her attempting to scare her and the others again considering it looked like she was already busy scaring the living daylights out of everypony else. Still...

"I better keep an eye out just in case." Twilight muttered to herself.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You're worrying about Rainbow Dash aren't you?"

"No of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Twilight replied before trotting on. Rarity merely chuckled a little before following.

As they continued to walk around Ponyville, they couldn't help but stand around in various places from time to time to watch all of the colts and fillies play games and the like. They were all dressed up in many different costumes, some looked like they were dressed as a dragon, others were dressed up as storybook characters like Daring Do, a good number were dressed up as a ghost, heck, there was even one filly who looked like a griffon. Again, it made Twilight smile to see all of the joy on their little faces. She wouldn't trade anything for all the happiness she had right now, and that was saying a lot.

Spike had gone off as usual to get in on the trick-or-treating, hoping to fill his bag up with as much sweets as possible, hoping to eat plenty and save some for later during the night when they festival was over.

Twilight and the others had used up some of their time to see how Fluttershy was doing. As always, she was indeed hiding in her cottage and her door was locked. She only asked Fluttershy once if she'd like to walk around with them, but the scared Pegasi politely declined.

Returning to where Applejack was, they decided to take a try at bobbing for apples. Twilight made two attempts and managed to get one apple, whereas Spike picked one out with his claws when no one was looking.

They decided to try out the spider toss, unfortunately, every attempt they made had failed. Twilight recalled when Luna had tried out the spider toss game, she had failed in her first try but succeeded perfectly in the second.

After giving a go at a few other games, Twilight, Rarity and Spike made their way over to a stage where a large crowd began to gather. At the front of the crowd standing on the stage was none other than Mayor Mare.

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" Mayor Mare called out from the stage, everypony cheered and applauded her. "Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Nightmare Moon!" She drew out the name in an intimidating way to scare everypony, of course, considering she was dressed up as a clown, it had little to no effect.

A green, sparkling fog filled the stage and Zecora emerged from the cloud dressed as a witch. "Follow me and very soon you will hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora led the group of colts and fillies into the woods nearby, Twilight, Rarity and Spike decided to follow along as usual. "Listen close, my little dears, I will tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary..." The zebra raised a hoof that held a small pile of green powder, which she blew into another green cloud. "Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." Zecora raised a hoof and pointed to a statue. It was an Alicorn that wore a helmet that was wrapped around its head from the snout all the way down its neck, the breastplate and slippers it wore looked similar to those on Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, only larger and more stylized. All in all, the Alicorn looked regal and battle ready. It was Nightmare Moon.

All the foals where shaking and backing into a huddle. The green fog formed behind them and two glowing eyes appeared followed by a huge scary grin that was undeniably scary. The foals screamed and ran into another huddle, just then, Zecora passed through the cloud grinning herself.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing, to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" A Pony formed from the fog, again it was Nightmare Moon, and it swiped at a few small fillies who screamed in terror. The cloud creature then reappeared behind the huddled up foals, who were all watching in pure fear. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" The Alicorn approached the foals but merely flew by them as if it hadn't seen them. After looking around for a short moment, it eventually disappeared. "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" Zecora continued as the cloud Pony formed in the air again and shot down towards the crowd of foals with its mouth stretched wide enough like it was going to swallow them whole.

Suddenly, just as everypony had finished emptying their bags of candy at the bottom of the statue, a powerful wind kicked up. There was a loud crash of thunder. Lightning struck next to the statue of Nightmare Moon revealing it to no longer be just a statue. In a booming voice, Nightmare Moon roared at the colts and fillies, and Pinkie Pie who Twilight noticed just now was amongst the group of foals. "Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating YOU!" The Alicorn leaned in with her fangs bared in a huge smile.

"N-Nightmare Moon! Everypony run for your lives!" Pinkie Pie yelled before bolting out of the forest, followed by everypony else, only Twilight, Rarity and Spike remained.

* * *

_"...It's time."_

* * *

As soon as everypony was gone, Twilight and the others turned back to Nightmare Moon, who transformed back into the dark Alicorn Princess, Luna.

"You never cease to amaze Princess Luna, as always, you put on a great show for the foals." Twilight said.

Luna chuckled a little. "Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Shall we return to town?"

With a nod, Twilight walked side by side with Luna, Rarity and Spike right behind them as they made their way back over to Ponyville.

"So...did anything else interesting happen during your day?" Twilight asked.

Luna thought for a moment. "You could say...I had an interesting dream. Then again, I wouldn't call it a dream exactly."

Twilight raised a brow out of curiosity. "Oh? What happened?"

"I had...a bad dream...about King Sombra."

The name alone was enough to make Twilight and the others shiver with fear. Luna continued. "He stood on top of the mountains and looked down on Equestria, and then he transformed...much similar to like I did when I became Nightmare Moon."

"That DOES sound like a bad dream." Rarity said.

Luna sighed. "I don't exactly know why I had this dream all of a sudden, but I'm not giving it too much concern, after all it was only a bad dream, and bad dreams tend to happen from time to time. Even for me." She chuckled again.

Spike continued to munch on his snacks, Luna looked and narrowed her eyes at him. The costume he wore brought up a certain bad experience she and Celestia had one time. "Is that costume really what I think it is young dragon?"

Before he could answer, Twilight spoke. "It is Princess."

"I see...an interesting choice of costume, if I do so myself." Luna replied.

Spike smiled at the comment. "See Twilight? Princess Luna thinks my costume is awesome!"

"How did you even make that costume anyway Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike looked at Rarity. "Rarity made it for me!"

"That explains why it looks so accurate and perfectly detailed to look exactly like the real thing." Twilight said.

"You're too kind dear." Rarity replied with a smile.

The four of them made back into Ponyville just in time to see that the games and trick-or-treating continued. The night wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Zecora then appeared and approached them. "Twilight Sparkle, good to see you, and you Princess Luna, aswell as the other two."

Luna nodded in response before going back to her thoughts. So far, tonight had gone perfectly fine, just like the other Nightmare Night, so why did she have a feeling that this one was going to seem different.

After looking at Spike, Zecora's eyes widened a little. "Zecora? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Zecora turned to Luna. "Princess Luna, may I have your ear, for a few words, you may wish to hear."

Curiosity filled Luna's mind so she decided to follow Zecora away from the others so they wouldn't hear the conversation. "What is it Zecora?"

"Something happened, that much I can say, considering the current situation, things are not okay." Zecora said.

Luna raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Just as Zecora was about to reply, something in the air caught their attention. In fact, it wasn't just them. Luna looked around and noticed that the entire area around her and the others was suddenly being engulfed by a green mist.

Twilight, Rarity and Spike rushed over to them. "What's happening? Where's this green mist coming from? Zecora are you doing this?"

Zecora shook her head. "Doing it, I am not, my own magic is not on par, but whoever is responsible, they are not far."

Spike started to cough. "This mist...it's...it's...!" He slowly collapsed.

"SPIKE!" Rarity held him in her forelegs. "WAKE UP! SPIKE! SPIKEY WIKEY!"

Luna narrowed her eyes as she looked around for the source of the green mist. Knowing now that it was dangerous, she conjured up a barrier that protected them from it.

"So...you're going to hide in that barrier huh?" A voice said.

Luna and Twilight looked around for the source of the voice. Their eyes were then caught by something that landed from the sky.

"It's no fun if you don't try and resist without a barrier you know." She was a yellow Pegasi, that much was obvious. Her wings were long and messy, they looked like grown feathers that had seen better days and her mane and tail were both a dark green colour. A piece of her mane was dripped over in front of her face.

What really made them nervous about this Pegasi though was her piercing red eyes. "Who are you? Are you responsible for this mist?"

The yellow Pegasi giggled. "But of course! Do you like it? It's my poison mist, quite a spectacular site isn't it?"

"Poison?" Twilight quickly turned back to Spike for a moment before glaring daggers at the Pegasi. "Get rid of it! NOW!"

The Pegasi smirked. "I don't think so."

On the verge of stepping out of Luna's barrier, Twilight shouted. "GET RID OF IT NOW!"

"Ooh...have I touched a nerve now have I? I assume you are Princess Twilight Sparkle correct?" The Pegasi replied.

Twilight nodded. "That's right! And I order you to get rid of this mist! NOW!" She decided her position as Princess would help the situation and so she figured that trying to use her position to command this Pegasi to stop the mist would work, instead, the Pegasi turned to Luna, ignoring Twilight completely.

"So that means...you're Princess Luna?" She asked.

Luna narrowed her eyes at her. "Who wishes to know?"

Smirking, the Pegasi said, "I am Poison Wing...and you Princess Luna, you're coming with me."

Well, she knew this Nightmare Night would be different but she didn't expect this of all things to happen. Just who was this Poison Wing exactly? Luna could feel a very powerful darkness resonating from within her.

Just then, she could...she could feel another.

"Drop the mist Poison Wing. Remember, we need her alive." Another voice said.

Rolling her eyes, Poison Wing unfurled her messy wings and blew away the poison effortlessly with a single flap, revealing the source of the other voice. He was a tall Unicorn, his coat was a dark blue colour, his mane and tail were both a dark red colour and they were as sharp as blades. What froze them where they stood however was his eyes, they were completely red with a sharp pupil, his eyes practically just screamed evil.

"And who you are you?" Luna asked.

The Unicorn frowned at her. "Who I am is of no importance, your name however, means everything. Come with us and your friends will not be harmed."

Luna stepped in front of Twilight, Rarity and Spike. "I will not let you hurt my subjects, nor I will go with you. So, if you wish to continue breathing, I suggest you leave right now."

Growling, the Unicorn said, "Don't test me..."

Poison Wing laughed. "Hahaha! Just forget about it Berserker! She's clearly not going to come quietly..." She set her evil gaze on Luna and grinned. "So I guess that means we'll just have to take her by force."

Before Luna and the others could react, a dark shadow shot up from the ground behind them. "WHOA!" Twilight and Rarity, with Spike in her forelegs, jumped out of the way, while Luna flew into the air.

Suddenly she noticed something familiar about the dark aura of the shadow. It was the same dark aura that surrounded King Sombra himself.

The shadow suddenly took physical form, standing in its place was a short purple Unicorn with a slightly long dark yellow mane and tail. Just like the others, his eyes were a blood red colour. He grinned madly at Luna.

"Who are you?!" Twilight yelled in an attempt to get his attention.

He turned and grinned at her. "I'm your worst nightmare..." His horn started to glow. "Literally."

* * *

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at where she had seen the green mist not too long ago, followed by the large dark shadow that flew into the sky for a quick moment before landing into the village.

"What's going on over there?" She asked herself.

As if on cue, Scootaloo showed up and called out to her. "Rainbow Dash! You have to help! There are these Ponies over there attacking the Princess!"

"WHAT?!" Without hesitation, Rainbow Dash ripped her costume off and bolted straight for the area where all of the commotion was going on.

She wasn't alone though, as it didn't her long to notice the dark shadow that suddenly appeared, flying by her side.

"Where do you think you're going?" The shadow spoke in a very amused tone.

Rainbow glared at the shadow and said, "Who...or what are you?"

Without warning, the shadow let out a loud screeching sound that would literally make ones ears bleed. The screeching sound itself was also like a powerful wind, as it sent Rainbow flying all the way into a pile of hay below.

* * *

Applejack heard that loud screeching sound from above, not to mention the green mist from earlier already got her curious, she didn't waste any time and quickly removed her costume before running off.

It didn't take her long before she ran into Rainbow Dash, who was crawling out of a pile of hay. "What's happenin' Rainbow?!"

Rainbow Dash just looked at her for a moment before glaring up at the shadow flying around in the sky. "I don't know. But that's what I'm gonna find out!" She said before flying back up into the sky, only for her to get blown all the way back down again by the same loud screeching wind.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack eyed the shadow curiously before turning her attention to another shadow that appeared by her side.

"Hello my dear..."

Applejack jumped back. "W-What the hay are you?!"

The shadow slowly changed into a physical form. He was a tall green unicorn with red markings all over his body, his messy looking mane and tail were a teal colour and his red eyes had a sharp pupil that just yelled insane.

Applejack slowly backed away from him as she noticed he licked his lips. "Don't be frightened little filly...I won't hurt you...much." His voice was so venomous he practically seemed like a snake.

Rainbow got back on her hoofs and glared at him. "Who's this freak show?!"

He licked his lips again, and it didn't make things any better. "I am Blood Viper..." He looked up at the shadow that was still flying around in the sky continuing to let out its loud screeching screams. "And that...is Scream Cutter. I'm sure you have already noticed that by now though hm? Isn't her melody beautiful?"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged looks before turning back to him. "If yer talkin' about those loud annoyin' screams she's makin' then no."

Blood Viper faced them and grinned. Rainbow and Applejack backed away a little when they noticed his sharp fangs. "What the...WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Hehehe...the question of the century isn't it? I am one of the six shadow Ponies...born from the darkness itself, created by our King." Viper said in his same venomous tone.

"King?" Rainbow replied. "Listen, I don't really care who or what you are at this point, so I suggest you get lost before I MAKE YOU!"

Viper smirked at them before he started to...melt?

Rainbow Dash and Applejack watched in horror as Blood Viper melted literally into the ground, until he was nothing but a puddle...a puddle of...blood.

"What...what...what jus' happened?" Applejack asked.

Before Rainbow could answer, the puddle of blood suddenly flew into the air, right towards them.

The two could only scream as it hit them.

* * *

"That was Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Twilight said as she turned towards the directions of the screams.

Just as the young Alicorn Princess attempted to run to her friends aid, the purple Unicorn jumped in her way. "Not so fast Princess!"

"Get out of my-" Before Twilight could finish, she was hit by a dark beam that suddenly made her vision go all white.

_Then, she found herself standing in the middle of a field._

_"W-What? What just happened?" She asked herself._

_"I think I can tell you what happened." A voice said._

_Twilight turned to see... "Princess Celestia?!"_

_Celestia approached her and gave her a disappointed look. "You failed everyone Twilight..."_

_"What?"_

_Celestia pointed to something._

_Twilight looked and she was completely horrified at what she saw. All of Canterlot was in ruins...not just Canterlot though, but Ponyville aswell. In fact, from where they stood, it looked as if all of Equestria was burning. "W-What...what happened?!"_

_Celestia sighed. "You. That's what. You couldn't be the leader everyone needed you to be, you couldn't meet our expectations and be the Princess we'd hoped you to be. And because you failed us, you failed our home too. This...is all your fault, Twilight Sparkle."_

_"No...no...this can't be..."_

Luna watched as Twilight clutched her head and fell to the ground screaming to herself. "Twilight Sparkle! What's wrong?!"

"NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T!" Twilight screamed.

Poison Wing chuckled. "Ooh I love it when they scream like that. Good going Night Terror."

The purple Unicorn, Night Terror, grinned at her. "Why thank you...I try."

Luna glared at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Night Terror shrugged. "Don't worry...she's just currently going through her biggest fear right now. It'll pass soon enough."

"You...you BRUTES!" Rarity gently placed the still unconscious Spike on the ground and rushed towards them. Before she could do anything though, Night Terror repeated his last move and shot her with a beam of dark energy from his horn.

As it hit her, Rarity stared off into space for a moment before breaking down into tears. "NO! NO! MY DEAR SPIKEY WIKEY! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

Night Terror rolled his eyes. "Jeez...you'd think they'd be able to tell the difference despite how real it seems."

"ENOUGH!" Luna floated into the air and immediately, she summoned up a powerful wind that blew them right into a pile of boxes. "I don't know who you are or what your purpose is here but you have committed an evil act and it will not go unpunished!"

"Nor shall the acts that you and your sister committed against me, Luna."

Luna froze where she stood. She knew that dark voice anywhere. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened with fear.

"S-Sombra...?"

Sombra smirked evilly at her. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other...isn't it? If I remember right, you and your sister imprisoned me the first time right?"

Luna took a step back but remained confident. "How are you back? How are you still alive?! And what do you want?!"

Continuing to smirk, Sombra said, "It's very simple, Princess Luna...I want...**you**."

"What?" Luna's eyes widened at his response.

Just then, another dark shadow appeared behind her. She turned just in time to catch sight of it as it appeared in physical form. He was a Unicorn, his coat was a dark red colour and his short mane and tail were a fiery orange. He was also quite shorter than Luna, but that didn't change the fact that he looked threatening.

He smirked a little as he narrowed his red eyes at her. Out of him and the others though, she noticed he was the only one that came close to looking quite normal. "Please don't resist Princess, we don't want to make things any harder than they already are." He said in a, surprisingly normal tone.

Sombra chuckled. "Now, either you come with me Luna...or I burn this entire village to the ground."

Luna glared back at the dark King. "I will destroy you if you even so much as touch this town."

"Then come...destroy me." Sombra taunted.

Letting out a quiet growl, Luna was about to rush him until she felt something grab her from behind. The dark red Unicorn had one of his forelegs around her and he restrained her as she attempted to break free. "Let me go!"

Before Luna could attempt to use her magic, she felt a quick pinch to the back of her neck. Her entire body went numb, then her vision went completely black.

As the dark red Unicorn held her in his foreleg, he slowly turned back to Sombra, who smirked at him. "Good work Dark Star. Now let us be off."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching the other six shadow Ponies with his mind.

_"My minions...we have what we came for. It is time to leave."_

With that, Sombra changed into his shadow form and flew off.

Poison Wing, Night Terror and the large blue Unicorn then followed.

Two more shadows then appeared and flew on to catch up with them.

Dark Star smirked before looking at the unconscious Princess Luna in his foreleg. His smirk lowered a little before he changed into his shadow form, flying off with the Princess.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ok, I can definitely say that this chapter may seem a little rushed, but now that I've gotten to this point, writing it should be a little easier and I should be able to manage more words per chapter too, depending on whether or not I'm in the writing mood or if I'm motivated enough. So yeah, we see the six Shadow Ponies and what some of them are capable of, I guarantee there will be a more in depth look at them all later in the story. As usual, please Review, the feedback is always appreciated.**


	4. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

**Note to self, never start up another fic like this when you're working on other major fics. Seriously, I haven't forgotten about this thing, it continues to plague my mind and I can't get it out my head.**

**That said, I regret to say that I just can't focus on three major fics at once. The only reason I started this one in the first place was because I was more motivated at the time to write it. Now, I'm just too into my other two fics, ones that I had been planning to write for a long time, and ones I really wanted to write.**

**That's not to say that I'm not a fan of LunaxOC Pairings, I love those Pairings, and I love Luna! But I just can't get myself into the mood of writing this fic, especially when I want to focus more on the fics I had planned for a while now.**

**So I've decided to put this fic up for adoption. If you want to take this fic and continue where I left off, feel free to do so. I just can't get myself motivated enough to get back to writing it.**

**You can change it around aswell if you'd like to make it easier for you to get use to.**

**If you want to adopt this fic, please send me a Private Message or whatever so I know who to name its adopter.**

**Sorry about this. Once I get my other main fics done though, I assure you, I will be focusing on a major Luna story that I've had thought out for a while now.**


End file.
